


Lustful hatred

by Levilogy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Choking, Collage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levilogy/pseuds/Levilogy
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare turned into you having the most complicated relationship with Eren.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Hitch Dreyse/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 23





	1. First time

You didnt know how you ended up here. Sitting in a circle with people from your collage ready to play truth or dare. You were known as the shy, smart, introverted nerd who would rather stay at home reading a book than go partying. They werent wrong, they just didnt know you fully. You were like a book that had so much hidden in between the lines of the text. At first people think they know you until they dive deep into your waters. But one things true. You sure wished you were at home instead of being at Jeans party, Eren sitting in front of you as the bottle ended up on you two. "Ok truth or dare Y/N?". Hitch said, happy that she brought you to the party. She always tried to persuade you into coming to parties with her but you would always reject her offers. For some reason you chose to come with her today. Your body and mind needed to relax after being so tense all week. "Dare". Your eyes were glowing with something indescribable. Lust? Maybe sense of power and confidence? Heck maybe both. "I dare you to mix all of these alcohols together and chug it down". Jean was going to regret this for sure. You got up, grabbed the bottles and poured them all in your cup. You swirled it while contemplating all your life decisions. The alcohol stung your whole throat but you tried to keep a straight face. Now it was your turn to spin the bottle. It seemed as if the bottle was spinning for ages and then it finally stopped. It stopped on Eren. "I dont think i even need to ask, do i?". The sentence that came out of your mouth shocked everyone including Eren, to which he raised his eyebrow and had his shit eating grin, ready to be slapped by you. You hated how cocky and arrogant he was, yet so charming. There was something about him that intoxicated you, which surely was the reason girls were running after him left and right. And also why he was the vise president. Jean knew what he was doing when he became the president himself. He was attractive and smart even though he was lazy. At first you thought he was like that to show off that he doesnt need to hand in assignments since hes that smart, but being in the same group project with him once you found out that he was just lazy, nothing else. Most importantly he knew what to say and how. He knew what the person in front of him wanted to hear. He had a certain controlling aura in him which helped him get anything he wanted. No one could say no to Eren Yeager. Never. But that was about to change when you heard the dare he had to do. "I dare you to make out with Y/N". He stood up and came to you. He held your chin, making you look at him. He didnt move an inch. You knew it. He was testing you, to see if you would lean in and steal the kiss. You were as smart as he was, you knew all his moves. When you got into college he caught your eye in an instant, so you started to pay attention to every little detail. The moments when they dont expect you to look are when you see the most. Your instincts were on point in that aspect. You always glanced at him when he wasnt expecting you to. You were ignoring and keeping an eye on him at the same time. So you sat there, looking into his soul through his turquoise, almost emerald green eyes. "Im done playing this game". You rolled your eyes and went upstairs. As you were going to go to the bathroom to freshen up, the alcohol started to hit you and you started to feel dizzy. Your hand went to the bathrooms door handle but Eren grabbed you and pushed you against the wall. "You did a good job teasing me sweetheart". You were cornered in between his big frame and his hands which were locking you in place from both sides. "And? Is that all you have to say?". You said putting your leg in between his, opening an area to escape if he tried to do something to you which seemed like a different thing from his perspective. It looked like you were teasing him once again, to which he grabbed you by your waist and propped you on the wall. Now you pretty much were siting on his hard cock, legs around his hips. You couldnt do much since if you protested for him to let you down you would loose your balance and fall down before he could catch you. So you had to wait and see what his next move would be. "And this is where teasing me gets you baby. Either on the wall having no way of escaping, or underneath me begging me to stop". His slender fingers started to go upwards until they wrapped around your pretty throat. "Or they can continue each other if youre lucky enough". You looked down at him anger and desire burning in you. Your hands flew to his hair, tugging on them hard. He let out a groan, eyes rolling back. "Fuck, youre that eager? Look at you, being a slut for me". Eren didnt ignore the way you grinded at his last words. He is slowly finding your weak spots. And so were you. The tension was unbearable now. He grabbed you by your thighs and opened the door with his foot. Since he lowered you to be slightly higher than him you took that as an advantage and started kissing his neck. The hair pulling wasnt enough for you. You had to know every button that made him go feral. As you were inching closer to his ear, you heard a delicious shudder leave his lips. Bingo. You found his weak spot. You started sucking on that area, smirk visible on your face. "Seems like someone is enjoying this way more than they should be". You whispered in his ear moaning afterwards to see his reaction. That noise flipped a switch in him and now you were sitting on the counter, looking at Eren with the same cocky smirk you had when you were kissing his neck. "Now lets see what we have here. I bet youre soaking wet now". He said going down on his knees. He pulled your dress up to your abdomen and started kissing your thighs. You flinched when he slapped the side of your thigh. "Now dont be shy. Open those legs for me wont you sweetheart". He grabbed your thighs and pulled them, finally being able to see what he wanted to taste all night. He wanted to have you whimpering and begging under his touch, screaming his name so that everyone could hear that only he can fuck you dumb. Just when he was about to tease you there was a knock on the door. Erens fight or flight instincts turned on. He had to either let you go and go out of the bathroom, or tell you to keep quiet and continue his ministrations. He chose the latter. You were bent over the sink in seconds. His hand came to your mouth as he leaned down. "If you want whoever is knocking hear how much of a whore you are, then you can scream as much as you want, but just know i wont be able to stop if i hear that beautiful voice of yours". He stretched you out so much, it almost felt euphoric. Your eyes rolled back, mouth open unable to say anything. Eren put his other hand on your stomach holding you up. You took a look at your reflection. Forehead sweaty, hair messy, mascara running down your face. As your eyes started scanning the hickeys on your thighs Eren hit a spot that made your head spin. The fact that you were looking at yourself while he was fucking you mercilessly made you clench around him. "Shit youre tight baby". He panted his thrusts getting faster. "Y/N are you there? Ive been looking for you this whole time". Hitch was the one knocking. Your heart skipped a beat but you didnt stop Eren. You encouraged him to go faster and harder. "I'll let you talk to her. Do it at your own risk, if you let out a scream both of us will be fucked". He let his hand that was on your mouth drop. "Im here dont worry i just- ah fuck". When you were talking his hand slowly went to your clit and started rubbing it. When you realised what you said, your hands went to your mouth. "I told you to keep quiet". He emphasized each words with hard, deep thrusts, a slap on your ass following afterwards. "Eren please im gonna cum". You whispered looking at him through the mirror. He loved that look you had. The way you looked so vulnerable and fucked all because of him. "Y/N are you alright do you want me to come inside?". Hitch was banging at the door at this point. "No no i said im fine i just dont feel good after drinking so much". You said trying to keep your composure as if you werent being stuffed with Erens cock. You kept eye contact with him until the coil in your abdomen snapped. You bit down on your arm to keep your moans in, but Eren didnt stop. Even though you were overstimulated at this point he was chasing his own high. You clenched around him until he came inside you. He took a look at himself then at you. You catched your breaths and Eren pulled out. He put his pants on and went to the door. "Hitch isnt here anymore. Ill go and then you can come out after 5 minutes so it wont be suspicious". You went to him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. You didnt even think before doing it. "I wanna hear those moans again some time". He winked at you and got out of the bathroom.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple game of truth or dare turned into you having the most complicated relationship with Eren

After that night with Eren your mind was filled with nothing but him. His touch, his warmth, his scent. Your hands would travel once in a while and you would remember those moments when your skin was on fire underneath him. The way his hands were traveling skillfully, his kisses painting every inch of your body. After a few days Hitch finally came back to your dorm. After the party she stayed at Jeans place. You knew that she had a thing for him. The moment she stepped her foot inside, her eyes darted towards your facial expression. Brows furrowed and eyes filled with confusion just like every time you were thinking about something too much. "Honey is everything ok?" She asked voice filled with genuine concern. "Hitch do you have time i want to talk about something with you". You didn't necessarily want to talk about something so personal but you trusted her. You knew she would keep her mouth shut, and you also wanted another person's opinion about this too. "Remember about the guy i told you about?" "Of course i do dummy. The guy that you made out with right?”. You nodded and opened your mouth to speak. “Well it wasnt just a make out. Remember when you knocked on the bathroom door asking if i was ok? Well...”. You couldnt get yourself to say the rest of the sentence as you remembered how fucked you looked in Erens eyes. The way you accidentally screamed while trying to talk to Hitch. “You have to be joking? With who?”. Hitch was shocked beyond the imaginary. “With Eren”. You said sighing, already knowing what her reaction would be. “So youre telling me that when Eren was absent in that exact time he was the one fucking you?”. Hitch screamed out the last bit of her sentence. Her eyes were almost popping out. Mouth open, she was waiting for you to say something. “Yeah. Dont tell this to anyone tho please, not even Jean”. “Honey im sure Eren has already bragged about it to Jean”. That was possible. Eren and Jean have always been competetive with each other. Anything could turn into a competition if its with Eren and Jean. As you were thinking about it somehow you tried to understand if you were developing feelings for Eren. You laughed at your own thought and turned towards Hitch. You held her hands in yours and asked. “Hitch do you think its possible to fall for the person you hate the most?”. You didnt wanna acknowledge the fact that you hated him. And not because he was cocky but because he was better than you. You hated how he always was at the top without even trying when you gave your everything to beat him but never did. Yes you found him attractive, everyone did. What else could you do besides drool over someone whos tall, quirky, smart, attractive, body sculpted by the greek gods, face so detailed you could get lost in his eyes. The way his hair framed his face perfectly, especially when he had it in a messy bun. Sometimes you were jealous that his messy buns always looked perfect effortlessly. The way his voice made you melt in seconds. His touch still lingering on your body. You wanted to be like him. To have everyone fall for you. To have everyone like you. To have everyone be intimidated by you because you had that powerful energy in you. But you were nothing like that. The only time a boy fell for you was in middle school when Armin confessed to you. Armin was a nice guy. He was intelligent, neat and proper. The general perfect man in parents eyes. But you wanted something different. Someone that could make you feel alive again. Full of adrenaline and impatience, never knowing what will happen next in your relationship. And Eren was like that. Eren kept you on your tip toes, always having you around his fingers but never fully giving in and playing with you. He could just look at you with a smile and you would only think about him the rest of the day. You wanted that but you also hated him. You had burning hatred towards him and you were trying to understand why. For some reason a thought came up in your head. Maybe you should try and forget about him. Just fully ignore him and maybe find someone else. “Hitch do you have any plans for the weekends? I wanna go to a friends place and stay there”. “Girl its not a problem go have fun you deserve it”. She said hugging you from the side. You grabbed your phone and called Armin. “Hey Armin”. Your voice was shaky. You havent talked to him in such a long time you feel bad for calling him out of nowhere. “Omg hey Y/n i havent seen you for ages how are you?”. Armin was shocked that you called him after remembering how you rejected his confession. “I know this is kinda out of the blue but do you mind if i come and stay at your place for the weekends?”. “No not at all actually Jean and Mikasa are coming over too, maybe Sasha and Connie will come see us im not sure”. You actually were starting to feel happy that you chose to go. “So when are they coming? I can grab Sasha and Connie on the way if you want to”. “That would be perfect i missed our good old days so much this can be the perfect opportunity to remember those memories”. You smiled to yourself remembering how fun your childhood was thanks to them. How you would always play hide and seek and get scolded for running too much in the streets. When you would go to each others houses and watch cartoons together. You wish you couldve kept in touch but since college ruined everyones free time by the enormous amounts of homework and not being in the same majors, you hardly saw them. You would see them once in a while in the hallways while running to your classes but that was it. Jean was the only one in your major so you would always ask about the others to him and know if there are any news. And since he was a close friend of yours and you knew that Hitch had a thing for him you helped the two lovebirds get together. You remember the amount of times Jean got rejected by Mikasa so vividly. He would always run after her and beg her to give him another chance, but she wasnt interested in anyone. Surprisingly she still isnt but for some time she was thinking about giving Jean the chance hes been begging for, but when the rumors started spreading about his and Hitchs hookups, she chose not to thinking that those simple hookups could turn into something greater. You came back to reality when you heard Armin answer your question. “Mikasa and Jean are coming at 2 but you can come a bit earlier if you want to. I have drinks and weed so get ready to get wasted”. You totally forgot that Connie left his supply of weed at Armins place exactly for gatherings like this. For once you will be able to relax and get your mind to clear up.


End file.
